Making Love
by noahxcodylover
Summary: I was bored, so I wrote this though that it's very nasty and disturbing… but I had my thoughts! If you judge me it's ok I think I'm sick too! :3 heh enjoy!


_**Making Love **_

**Note**: This story has been edited.

Voltar was downstairs in the living room, watching TV. "Hhhhh… I'm so bored, hmmm… maybe I should hang with Veronica for awhile." Voltar turned off the TV, and went upstairs to Veronica's room. Veronica spinning around in the room, freshening her room with Glad© room freshener.

Voltar was in love with Veronica's personality: Sweety ; Cute ; Funny and Sexy…

"Oh, she's soooo _**beautiful**_," Voltar said to himself. Voltar tip-toed up to her slowly, and hugged her tightly.

"Oh! Voltar," she sqeaked. "I had no idea you were there! So, what's up?"

"I'm soooooooo… bored. I was wondering that we should do something today, while the gang is gone to do my errands." Veronica felt the same thing, what would they do for 2 hours? Then something hit her. Something_ sexual _hit her.

"I know… we can _have funnnn…_," she said, in a flirting voice. Voltar gotten confuse.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"Like… you know…" she cuted the sentence then reach to his antenna, and whispered. "some sex…" Voltar blushed with embarrassment.

He has never had sex with her before. He doesn't why Veronica know and she's kinda- slow to understand things. But this one is very understandable to her.

"Ummm…I never had sex before," he responed, softly.

"I know what it mean but I don't know how to d-."

Veronica landed her index finger on top of Voltar's mouth. Voltar began to shiver. Her fingers began to stroke Voltar's neck. Voltar pushed her away, and walked back a few steps. "Veronica, I don't want to do that! That's ain't evil, that's love, and love's not evil…" he explained. Veronica face of sexuality faded. It turned into a sad face. "But I wanted us to make love for the first time, we're ready! And if you think that's not evil, then me loving you isn't evil at all either is it?" Her face got mad.

Voltar thought about it, and think it's okay to have sex, because it's part of the Ten Commandments: Adultery. And breaking the rules is evil, so maybe not to bad after all.

Before Veronica walked away, Voltar responed back saying. "Well, you can teach me, what do ya say?" Veronica thought that was a great idea. "Yeah!" She cheered.

**Meanwhile…**

Voltar and Veronica was reading a book guide called, "How to Make Some Sex".

"Ummm… are you getting it?" Veronica asked.

Voltar still reading it, was getting the idea. "Yes, I understand now, well…" Veronica blushed and cuddled with Voltar. Voltar hold her tightly. "Sooo… you wanna do it now?" He whispered.

Veronica nodded "yes" and got onto the bed.

Voltar began to undress himself. Well… it said that the man have to be naked first. Veronica turned away. Voltar blushed because he never got naked with Veronica before. "Uh…" he mumbled.

"Are you unconfortable?" "N-n-no… I'm okay," she replied, softly. After Voltar off his clothes, he turned around but he had to cover up. Veronica was confused. "Uhh… why do you have that?" She pointed out.

He hold a pillow to cover up his… _part_… "I don't want you to see it," he said, blushing really hard.

Veronica blushed a little. "Well," she began. "You mean your… erection?"

Voltar nodded slowly.

"Uhhh… well is it… hairy?" She asked, very uncomfortably.

"Yes," he mumbled. "I thought you were pale?" She exclaimed.

"That's I got it from my dad, which is probably horrified at me," he preached. Then the questions went on. "Is it… long?" "no." "Is it big?" "kinda." "Is it small too? NOT trying to be rude or anything." Then the moment got slowly calm.

"Yeah, and it looks healthy too!" Veronica couldn't take it no more, she desperate to see.

"Can I uhh… see it?" Voltar blushed and slowly removed the pillow away.

The erection was healthy as he said. Veronica then made a greedy grin. She walked towards Voltar slowly. Voltar blushed even more. Veronica then grabed the erection, and stroked it slowly.

Voltar felted comfortable and uncomfortable at the same time. "Ah oh V-eroo-nic-a what a-are you-u do-i-ing- AH!" "I'm going make_ feel _really good," she moaned. Voltar moaned for awhile.

"Ah ee oh ah! That really feels good, REALLY GOOD! Ah heh oh OH OH!"

Veronica began to reach down to his erection and lick the tip of, then got lower and lower and lower. The feeling got really smooth and tender. "Mmm… yours is getting really soft," she whispered.

"Hhh-hhh-hhh! Don't stop! Don't stop! Don't stop! Ahhhh!" He yelled.

Veronica and Voltar was enjoying their lovie time. Then Voltar turned over and began to make out with Veronica. Then Veronica began to suck on Voltar's boner again. "OH YEAH! Suck it to me Veronica…Ahh OH ooo!" "Yes SIR… HEHEHE ah oh ah ah ah!" She giggled, happily.

Then it got physically, Voltar smacked Veronica's butt. Veronica turned over and smacked Voltar's butt too but even harder. Voltar let out a big "OW" and a "AH" at the same time.

Then more nasty it came, Voltar pulled off Veronica's shirt causing to be shirtless (PS: she wasn't wearing a bra!).

Next he began to bite Veronica's underwear and pulled them down slowly.

"HHHH! Voltar… you're soooo nasty," she giggled. Voltar smirked. "Well it's time to go all the way…" he chanted. Voltar grabed Veronica's waist and made her kneel.

Veronica's vagina and Voltar's boner collided together and began to go back and forth. Veronica began moaned loudly. Voltar grunted. Then it got faster and faster and faster and faster!

"AHH-AH-AH-OOAHH!" Veronica screamed. Then Voltar began to holler.

"AH-HHH-HH-HHH-OHHHOOHH-AH-AH-AHHHHH…" The naughtiness in their sex cells and organs faded.

The sheet was wet and weary. "Hehehe!" Veronica giggled. Voltar giggled too.

**An Hour Later…**

As time went passed, Voltar and Veronica was both naked on their bed. Cover up with a wet, weary sheet and cuddling each other. "I have never felt this way before! Did you?" Voltar asked, stroking Veronica's hair around.

"Yes, well I guess the gang might be returning back." Then they heard footsteps of running feet. "What the-." Voltar then got up from his bed and went to open the door.

Whenever he'd opened the door, Doomageddon was standing there smirking.

"Doomy, were you here for how long?" He asked, suspiciously. Doomageddon putted out 1½ fingers out (his middle finger was cutted up which is impossible). "What does that mean?" He asked, unfriendly like.

Then Dr. Frogg appeared in the background and hollered "Hhh… we been here for 1½ hours!" Voltar face got from a innocent face into a furious face. "**YOU SPYED ON US!**" He screamed. Red nodded cheerfully. "I…am…going…to…hurt all of you…" Voltar mumbled furiously, with his fist up. Red, Frogg, and Doomageddon stood there horrified.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Everyone ran until the noise faded.

Veronica had no idea what just happen. Just sitting on the bed, waiting for her boyfriend to arrive.

**An Hour Later…**

"I'm back! Sorry for the hold up, had to do some fustrated business to do…" Veronica with a smile understood.

"What happen?" She asked. Voltar quickly explained. "The gang spy on us so I had to give them a punishment…"

Veronica nodded and have Voltar a kiss on the cheek, smiling. Voltar giggled. "I love you Voltar." "I love you too Veronica, hehe."

**Meanwhile In The LOSE LAIR'S Basement…**

Doomy, Dr. Frogg, and Red was hanging upside down against the metal sheerness wall.

"Well that's what we get for spying, FROGG," Red said, with a sigh. Doomageddon agreed.

"Eh doesn't matter, we'll be untied by nightfall. And who knows he'll be probably getting us out right now," Frogg said, concisely.

Well he did, but not for that. "NIGHT MEN! See you at 11am…hmhmhmhm…" Voltar chuckled, turning off the light. "Or not, heh."

**If this story made you laugh and/or cry & horrified you, tell me now review that too if u want or on twitter! Kathrenj15! :3 Oh! And sorry if I messed it up, so I fix it now! Heh! :/**


End file.
